A plant factory is an advanced stage of modern facility agriculture development and is an high-input, high-tech, and elaborately-equipped production system, which integrates biotechnology, engineering technology and system management and disengages agriculture production from natural ecological constraints. An industrialized agriculture system that annually carries out plant product production as planned is one of fields with greatest vitality and potential that absorb and apply high and new technological achievements in the process of agriculture industrialization, and represents a development direction of future agriculture.
In particular, environmental conditions such as temperature, humidity, illumination, CO2 concentration, nutrient liquid and the like for plant fertility in the plant factory all can be automatically controlled by computers, such that growth of plants can be monitored and adjusted in real time, thereby guaranteeing the plants to be in the most suitable growth environment.